


nobody has ever measured how much the heart can hold

by kangchanhee



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Boyfriends, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: “no, like, you don’t get it,” youngkyun sounded eager to explain what he meant. “i really, really love you. like, to the end of the universe kinda shit,” he turned to face taeyang.





	nobody has ever measured how much the heart can hold

taeyang’s leg was bouncing repeatedly. logically, he knew that he should just go to sleep and that youngkyun was just having fun with sanghyuk, drinking cocktails of questionable origin and singing karaoke badly with an occasional tambourine solo, annoying other frequents at the bar. though taeyang couldn't help but drink the third cup of coffee, risking a caffeine crash, which would only result in the opposite of what he wanted to achieve but it was a risk the man was willing to take.

he was sitting down on the sofa that was a bit too soft for trying not to fall asleep but the kitchen chairs made taeyang’s back hurt. his eyelids drooped low but he snapped them open immediately. the man downed his coffee in a few gulps and made his way to the kitchen. taeyang started washing his mug but dropped it as he heard fiddling around the door. he dried his hands off on his jeans and ran to meet youngkyun at the door.

taeyang quickly scanned his boyfriend for any possible injuries or tears in his clothes, only to sigh in relief when he found none. the boy was struggling to take off his shoes, holding on to the wall as if his life depended on it. it was obvious the younger was trying to be quiet (though failing miserably) and that kind of made taeyang’s heart soften up - even when drunk, youngkyun cared that taeyang doesn't wake up because of him.

“baby, do you need any help?” taeyang asked quietly, as to not spook the boy too much. that goal was not achieved, seeing how youngkyun fell back and landed on his ass. now the boy was on the ground, looking up at taeyang with a mixture of emotions in his eyes. he looked like a sad puppy.

“did i wake you up?” youngkyun asked with a pout, given up on his shoes. “‘m sorry.”

“no, i wasn't sleeping, don't worry,” taeyang smiled reassuringly. he squatted down and untied youngkyun’s shoes, throwing them in the pile afterwards. “let’s get you to bed, okay?”

“why were you not asleep yet?” youngkyun furrowed his brows. “it’s so late already, you should be in bed,” he murmured, hiding his face in his hands.

“i was waiting for you to get back,” taeyang admitted. he took youngkyun’s hands in his, they were surprisingly warm and soft, and helped the boy up. youngkyun heavily leaned on taeyang and both of them almost fell. taeyang put his hand around the younger’s waist and made the boy heavily lean on him, so they could get to the bedroom as soon as possible. youngkyun tried to break out of taeyang’s grip but quickly figured that he wouldn’t get to their bedroom successfully without his boyfriend’s help, so he tightly hugged taeyang and followed his lead.

“you should’ve slept,” youngkyun mumbled.

“it’s okay, baby,” taeyang said in a calming voice. he opened the bedroom door and let youngkyun go when they were at the bed. the younger flopped down immediately not having the support he needed. “i’m gonna go get some water for you, okay? don’t fall asleep yet, wait for me.”

“i’d wait for you until the end of the universe,” youngkyun put his hand on his chest and made a face. taeyang sighed and his boyfriend laughed, knowing how cheesy what he had said was. the older left the room and got the water bottle he had in his backpack. he didn’t want to rush back to the room and started to go to the kitchen to add some lemon to it but upon hearing certain noises from the bedroom taeyang ran back.

opening the door again, taeyang saw youngkyun trying to keep himself up and struggling to take off his hoodie. he was standing up, leaning against the dresser and halfway to taking his hoodie off but it wouldn’t go further because youngkyun was leaning on the dresser with the part of his waist that was still covered by the fabric of his hoodie.

taeyang rolled his eyes, snickered, threw the water bottle on the bed and went to help youngkyun out. the younger put his hands up in the air, making it easier for taeyang to take it off. the older threw the hoodie on the floor - it had to be washed, it smelt like there were a few shots poured on it. youngkyun put his hands around taeyang’s waist and pressed a kiss on his lips. taeyang, of course, loved kissing youngkyun but he preferred when the kisses didn’t taste like strawberry vodka.

“let’s get you to bed, okay?” taeyang smiled and gently caressed the younger’s cheek. youngkyun looked at his boyfriend and smiled fondly. the younger looked at his boyfriend with such love in his eyes that taeyang couldn’t help but smile back and pressed a kiss on youngkyun’s nose.

“hot,” the younger winked.

“absolutely not,” taeyang sighed. “on the other hand, yes, sleeping is very hot. a whole new, hot trend that you’re gonna jump on right now.”

“aren’t you bossy, huh?” youngkyun laughed. “that’s hot, too. i’m into that,” he added with another exaggerated wink that slowly grew to look more like a nervous tick rather than something youngkyun did to indicate he was trying to be flirty. stress on trying.

“kyun, i’m going to tie your mouth shut and not even in the kinky way,” taeyang threatened. he laid his boyfriend down on the bed and got stuck in a dilemma. if he helped youngkyun undress, he would get the wrong idea - taeyang was too tired and youngkyun was too drunk to enjoy a night full of passion. knowing drunk youngkyun, he would probably attempt to do finger guns at taeyang and just in general, taeyang had only a few morals left but sex while drunk was not something he supported or encouraged.

“you say it’s not in a kinky way but i find it very kinky,” youngkyun hummed and licked his lips, looking up at taeyang. “and you are the one currently undressing me, no?”

“kim youngkyun, shut the heck up,” the older sighed and laughed. “all the kinky stuff can be done tomorrow once you’re sober.”

“i’ll hold you to your word,” youngkyun smirked.

taeyang took out his boyfriend’s pyjamas from the dresser and put them next to youngkyun. he unbuckled the boy’s belt and took youngkyun’s jeans off, throwing them next to the dirty hoodie. the younger helped taeyang dress him by standing up and letting taeyang have full control, after all - the older knew way better than youngkyun in the current situation.

in a few minutes, youngkyun was finally tucked into bed and had drunk some water, so taeyang could just lie next to him and maybe get some of that long desired sleep. the older did something in between a yawn and a sigh and hugged youngkyun tightly from the back. youngkyun moved closer to the man and took a hold of his hand, which he squeezed tightly.

“i love you,” youngkyun murmured cutely.

“i love you, too, baby. try to get some sleep now, okay?” taeyang ruffled his boyfriend’s hair with his free hand and put his forehead against the back of youngkyun’s head.

“no, like, you don’t get it,” youngkyun sounded eager to explain what he meant. “i really, really love you. like, to the end of the universe kinda shit,” he turned to face taeyang. they couldn’t see each other either way because it was already dark in the room but it was the thought that counted. “i’d do anything for you,” the boy was trying to convince taeyang. the older smiled in return.

“i know, sweetheart, i feel the same for you. you know that,” the older replied and lightly caressed youngkyun’s cheek.

“i love you so much, i… i want to spend my life with you,” youngkyun’s speech became a bit slurred but he didn’t stop. taeyang had given up on trying to make the boy sleep already. everything in its own time. at first - love confessions, then sleep. “like, i want to be like those old grandparents that live together and still love each other just as much as the first day they realised they had fallen for each other. i know i’m drunk but i’m also so, so serious right now. 

taeyang could feel his eyes tear up slightly. he had heard youngkyun being soft before, softness was all he could do when drunk but taeyang could never be used to that, still. he knew youngkyun loved him and youngkyun knew taeyang loved him in return but it was moments like these that reminded both of them of why they loved each other.

no, not because youngkyun was soft when drunk. because youngkyun was saying what he actually thought, because the boy was so endearing and he wasn’t afraid of showing his love for taeyang off. and taeyang was more than willing to listen to youngkyun’s rambles that he went on constantly - whether they were his love confessions in the middle of the night or maybe how excited he was about something that had happened in the studio that he talked about with a huge smile on his face that made taeyang’s heart hurt out of the love he felt for him.

“and i’d choose you over anything. because i love you. god, i can’t- i can’t even express how much i’m in love with you,” youngkyun seemed like he was about to cry and honestly, that was very valid of him as taeyang was already in tears next to him.

taeyang wasn’t that good with words, he was used to being the quiet one and showed his love more by his actions rather than words but he felt like he had to say or do something now, something meaningful, something.

“i would… i’m not good with words but i love you so much and i can’t even tell you how much but i just… love everything about you and i couldn’t be happier that we are together,” taeyang mumbled. he didn’t want to sound dumb - even though that was the last thing that mattered, they were always dumb around each other and that’s what made their relationship so much more special. they didn’t have to be shy around each other, not anymore, not ever, to be honest. if anyone needed the definition of soulmates - it was them.

“shh, it’s my turn to be soft, you’re the listener now,” youngkyun put his finger on taeyang’s lips to effectively make the man quiet. “i already feel loved enough, it’s your turn,” he explained.

taeyang chuckled and took youngkyun’s hand into his, squeezing it tightly. what the younger did was just another gesture of love - youngkyun knew already that taeyang wasn’t the best when it came to expressing his feelings, so the younger made sure he wouldn’t have to struggle with that.

“as i was saying, i’m in love with you. i think i have been since the first day we met, i can’t imagine being with anyone else but you. you’re just… you’re so effortlessly perfect, y’know? even though you’re a whole showoff and a half, so you definitely put in effort,” youngkyun laughed. “but even when you’re not trying to show off how beautiful and talented, and perfect you are, you’re being just perfect and i just… i don’t know, i just love you, and i’ve never loved anyone else this much,” he said.

“kyun,” taeyang murmured, being rendered speechless. “i honestly don-”

“don’t,” youngkyun shushed the older. “let’s sleep, it’s late, isn’t it?”

“okay,” taeyang replied. “goodnight?”

“goodnight,” youngkyun pressed a soft kiss on taeyang’s lips and hugged his boyfriend tightly, hiding his face into the crook of taeyang’s neck.

taeyang smiled and hugged the boy in return.

“i love you,” he whispered before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/witchhyuck) and ask me questions on [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/markhyuckstea)


End file.
